Lollipop Chainsaw
''Lollipop Chainsaw ''(ロリポップチェーンソー) is a video game developed by the Grasshopper Manufacture. It was released by Kadokawa Games in Japan on June 14, 2012. Warner Brothers released their version in North America on June 12, 2012, Australia on June 13, 2012, and the United Kingdom and Europe on June 15, 2012. Story The game follows the adventures of Juliet Starling, a San Romero High School cheerleader that got caught in a zombie outbreak lead by a Goth student and five zombie overlords representing types of music; Equipped with a chainsaw, Juliet must use her cheerleading abilities and charm to survive. On Juliet Starling's (voiced by Tara Strong in English and Eri Kitamura/Yōko Hikasa in Japanese) eighteenth birthday, she goes to San Romero High School park to meet her boyfriend, Nick Carlyle (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum in English and Kenichi Suzumura in Japanese) who is going to meet her family for the first time. Unfortunately, a zombie outbreak has occurred, which leads to Juliet fighting off hordes of Undead on her way to meet Nick. When she arrives, she discovers Nick fighting off a zombie which was trying to eat her, and so Nick is bitten in her place. Realizing he will become a zombie, Juliet decides she must decapitate him to save him. When he comes to, Nick discovers he is somehow still alive, despite being a severed head, and so Juliet reveals to him that she is a zombie hunter, the last of a long line of zombie hunters. Juliet attaches Nick's head to her belt, and she fights hordes of zombies on her way to meet her tutor, Morikawa (voiced by Bruce Locke). Once they are united, Morikawa explains the situation, and explains that the Universe is divided into three realms: Earth, the Land Beyond Words, and the Rotten World, an infernal realm where demons and zombies reside. Morikawa tells Juliet and Nick that somebody has cracked open a portal between Earth and the Rotten World by a combination of black magic and explosives, and Morikawa sets out to find the culprit. Juliet reunites again with Morikawa after fighting zombies intent on blowing her to oblivion, and finds the person responsible for the outbreak, an evil goth named Swan (voiced by Sean Gunn in English and Nobuhiko Okamoto in Japanese) but she cannot prevent him from summoning five demons to the world, which take the form of zombies centered around themes of rock and roll. Morikawa attempts to stop Swan from unleashing the demons, but he is mortally wounded. Swan sends the first zombie overlord, Zed, after her, but she kills him in a fight and sends him back to the Rotten World. Morikawa tells her to purify the school and kill the four remaining zombie overlords before dying. Juliet hunts down the overlords, while receiving advice from her sisters Cordelia Starling (voiced by Linda Cardellini in English and Mayumi Asano in Japanese), the elder one, and Rosalind Starling (voiced by Kimberly Brooks in English and Mariya Ise in Japanese), the younger sister. One by one, Juliet defeats the commanding zombies Swan summoned, and upon their deaths, they utter an incantation. Upon killing the final zombie overlord, Swan appears and applauds Juliet for her work and reveals the cruel fact that she was a pawn in his game, and he allowed all the zombie overlords to die so the true zombie lord could be returned to this world. Swan also tells Juliet that it was she, and all the other students at the school, that made him into a monster through torture and bullying. Essentially, the zombie outbreak was his act of vengeance against the school's students, and society in general for making him an outcast. Swan shoots his head off to finish the ritual and is absorbed along with the rest of the Undead into a black vortex, which solidifies into the zombie of all zombies: Killabilly, whom Juliet is forced to fight. Juliet battles Killabilly and is contacted by the ghost of Morikawa, who gives her advice along with Nick. Halfway through the fight, Juliet's father, Gideon, drives his motorcycle packed with explosives into the maw of Killabilly, and is seemingly destroyed. Juliet mourns her father, but Nick and Morikawa encourage her to enter the mouth of Killabilly before he regenerates. Juliet complies and lands in the demon's stomach, where, in his heart, she encounters Swan's headless corpse. She learns she must put Nick's head on top of Swan's body to make Killabilly explode into nothing, and tearfully does so after expressing her love for Nick. Nick tells her he loves her, and sacrifices himself for humanity. Killabilly explodes, and in a near-death experience Nick learns from Morikawa's ghost that it has been decided Nick's honor grants him new life, with a new body, but there will be a "mix-up" on the resurrection. Nick learns this means he gets Morikawa's body, which is far shorter than his previous one, but neither he nor Juliet really care. Eventually, it is revealed Gideon did survive the explosion, and together Nick and the Starling family make their way home in return for Juliet's birthday. After the credits roll, the player is treated to a short comic book-style sequence where Nick and the Starling family return home. Depending on whether or not the player had saved all survivors, the scenario will be different. If the player failed to save all of them, Juliet and the others find out that her mom is a zombie, followed by the implication that the mom kills them. If the player did save everyone, the mom will still be human, and she presents Juliet her birthday cake as Nick gives her a present. Development The game was directed by Goichi Suda, aka Suda 51 and he said the game will be "Fun with freaky twists" and that will be a success worldwide. The game was also anonymously announced on 1up.com in October 2010. The first trailer was shown in 2011, and a beta version was playable at PAX 2011. According to a Warner Bros. Interactive executive who was showcasing the beta at PAX, there was initially going to be a feature in which the classrooms (as well as other areas) would be randomized each time the player plays, as well as the locations of zombies and survivors. This never came to be in the final version. Japanese releases The Kadokawa Games Standard Edition (or "Kira Kira" > "Glitter") version has a CERO D / Mature (Age 17+) rating and has toned-down gore. The Kadokawa Games Premium Edition (or "Zaku Zaku" > "Crunch") version will have a CERO Z / Adults Only (Ages 18+) version available for both the XBox360 and PS3. It has a variable gore level, switchable Japanese / English language dub dialogue, and exclusive Juliet skins. On Valentine's Day 2013, a Special Edition was released for both consoles that included many bonuses, such as a DVD containing all cutscenes, and a disc containing many computer themes and applications. Sales As of October 12, 2013, the game has sold 880,000 copies worldwide, making it the best-selling Suda game. The game has sold the most copies on Playstation 3, with 500,000. http://www.vgchartz.com/game/53558/lollipop-chainsaw/ http://www.vgchartz.com/game/53559/lollipop-chainsaw/ Box Art Gallery Lollipop_Chainsaw_Box_Art_XBox360_Japan.jpg|XBox360 (Japan) Lollipop_Chainsaw_Box_Art_XBox360_(Premium_Edition)_Japan.jpg|XBox360 Premium Edition (Japan) Lollipop_Chainsaw_Box_Art_XBox360_USA.jpg|XBox360 (USA) Lollipop_Chainsaw_Box_Art_PS3_Japan.jpg|PS3 (Japan) Lollipop_Chainsaw_Box_Art_PS3_(Premium_Edition)_Japan.jpg|PS3 Premium Edition (Japan) Lollipop_Chainsaw_Box_Art_PS3_USA.jpg|PS3 (USA) See Also *Achievements *Concept Art *Screenshots *Promotional Swag *Trophies *Videos Category:Games Category:Lollipop Chainsaw